


Pardon?

by odetojoshlers



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, famous!niall, fighter!liam, semi-ordinary liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1734869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odetojoshlers/pseuds/odetojoshlers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He does know we grew up together right?" he asked after swallowing his food. Liam just nodded and wiped his face with a napkin before tucking one leg underneath him.</p>
<p>"I told him that, he was just kind of shruggy about it."</p>
<p>"Shruggy?" Niall questioned, a little confused. </p>
<p>"Yeah, you know. Like.." Liam cut off and pulled an fake-innocent face before shrugging.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pardon?

**Author's Note:**

> It's kind of been a while since I've written a full one shot. Like, a month. That's a while for me! Please do feel free to leave kudos or a comment :)

"So Liam, next question. Would you kill someone for a million dollars?" The interviewer asked. Liam looked surprised for a moment before he stopped to think. 

He rubbed his stubbly jaw and decided to say, "No, I would not. Because I would not be able to live with myself knowing I had taken a life, and also knowing what it feels like to be close to someone whose life has been taken. I would never be myself again." 

The stupid interviewer tries to throw shade in the form of a joke, saying "Ehh, doesn't matter anyway though because you've got your fiancée's money now don't you?" 

Liam's brows furrow and he asks a quick "Pardon?" 

The interviewer just crosses his leg over the other.

"Well, you got yourself a sugar daddy. Your career is starting to take off, you're getting married to a multi-millionaire.." 

Liam glares at him and squirms in his seat as the camera came in to get a close up of him. 

"I wouldn't be so shallow as to use Niall for his money. And I also grew up next door to him, it's not as if I just popped myself into his life." 

The interviewer puts his hands up in surrender, and shrugs at Liam. 

"Well I'm just saying there's been rumors. You get engaged to Niall Horan, and bam-- your career takes off. Next thing you know you're one of the few to knock out Brazilian UFC fighter Anderson Silva, and you start slowly bringing the money in. There's just been rumors about the situation." He said, and Liam ran a tired hand down his face. He just wanted to get home to Niall. 

"Well let me clear the rumors up. Niall and I have been in a relationship for four years now. We are getting married. My career is starting to develop because I can take a punch. I am not just using him for fame." Liam sighed, and tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for the interview to end. 

-

When he got home, Niall was singing softly while he lazily stirred noodles with his right hand, and his dominant left hand typed out a tweet. 

 

@NiallOfficial: Want some? #niallers10minutemeals 

 

He didn't notice when Liam walked into the kitchen, so Liam took the opportunity to wrap his hands around Niall from behind and place a kiss on his neck. 

"Jesus Liam, I about pissed myself!" he exclaimed, and Liam chuckled tiredly. Niall then turned his head and placed a kiss on Liam's lips before he leaned back and turned off the stove. 

"Hungry?" he asked Liam. 

"Mostly tired." 

"Well you gotta eat something babe, remember what the doctor said about skipping meals." Niall said quickly, as he pan fried his noodles with oils and sauce. Liam just watched his fiancée with tired eyes and said, "Okay I'll eat. But I'm going to sleep after."

"Hey how was the interview today, by the way?" Niall asked as he scooped the noodles onto two plates for them to eat. Liam took a forkful, wincing slightly at the temperature before giving Niall a thumbs up for the flavor. 

"Interview wasn't so good, the guy suggested I was using you to launch my career." Liam said and got up quickly to get to cups of cold water for the boys. He downed one and refilled it again before just deciding to bring the whole pitcher of water to the table. There, Niall snorted out a laugh around a mouthful of food. 

"He does know we grew up together right?" he asked after swallowing his food. Liam just nodded and wiped his face with a napkin before tucking one leg underneath him on the table-set chair. 

"I told him that, he was just kind of shruggy about it."

"Shruggy?" Niall questioned, a little confused. 

"Yeah, you know. Like.." Liam cut off and pulled an fake-innocent face before shrugging. Niall laughed again and grabbed his phone and googled Liam's name.

"Well check this out: 

 

UFC Fighter Liam Payne denies rumors about using his fiancée, pop sensation Niall Horan, for the fame. 

In an interview earlier today Liam seemed genuinely offended to hear people truly believed he would do that, stating that him and Horan 'grew up next door to [each other],' and that it's 'not as if I just popped myself into his life.'

The happy couple are set to get married after Niall Horan's world tour finishes, which begins at the end of this year." 

 

Niall put down his phone after that, seeing that Liam was now gulping down water looking exhausted. 

"Well at least they're acknowledging the fact that you denied it. Finished your food?" He looked down to lock his phone. 

"Yeah it was delicious, thank you baby." He said before yawning. Niall smiled, mumbling a 'you're welcome' before he looked back down at his phone to check his twitter feed. 

He spent some minutes like that, seeing all the replies and even following a few fans.  
When he looked up again, he saw Liam asleep with his head on his arms, leaning against the table. Niall smiled gently, cooing at how cute he looked before snapping a picture. 

Then be opened a new tweet, attached the picture, and typed before sending. 

@NiallOfficial: when @Real_Liam_Payne said he was gona eat and then go to sleep he wasn't joking ! gnite guys, gotta get my big bear to bed xxx

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed! Again, do feel free to leave kudos or a comment. :)


End file.
